Roxas and Axel's Friendship twist
by TaylorFailor
Summary: What I'm doing is takeing basically my favorite game and changeing it up a little bit. There is going to be a few twists :D


Hello :) I'm kind of new to this...So bear with me. This will be about the game Kingdom Hearts, the friendship between Axle and Roxas. This will be in Roxas's point of view. This first chapter is just talking about really Roxas's first day of remembering. I'm going to include good times they have had together throughout the chapters. Some i take from the game, and others I make up. If you've played the games you will be shocked at the twist I'm going to put in it later on.

First Encounter

Who am I? It's been a week since I got hear...I guess. I don't remember the past week...in fact, I don't remember anything. All I know is that my name is Roxas also known as number 13, or "Key of Destiny". I also know that I work for organization 13, and I am the wielder of a weapon called the Kyeblade. The Kyeblade allows me to capture hearts that is used to make Kingdom Hearts. What is Kingdom Hearts? I don't know. I guess I'll find out over time...or then again, maybe I won't. We met a new member of organization 13. Number 14. She hid her face with her hooded black cloak we all wear...so I don't know what she looks like. Other then the fact that she is short and skinny.

I aprouched Xemnas to see what I would be doing today. He looked down on me and crossed his arms. "You will be teamed up wit Axle today."

"..." I looked over at Axle. His red spiked hair looks like a blazing fire.

"Oh boy. What are you making me the kid's mentor now?"He smiled and gave me a two fingered salute. I walked over to Axle and stood there motionless.

"Heya Roxas!" He said with a happy ring to his voice

"..." I want to say something..but i don't know what.

"Something I can help you with there, chatterbox?"

"..."

"Erm...Well don't talk my ear off. Listen, we're going to Twilight Town for our mission. Ya up for it?"

"..." I looked away from him because I felt awkward just standing there.

"..._'Why yes Axle, of course I'm ready to go!' _You Are Roxas! That's great, I'm glad to hear." I scrunched my nose in anger as Axel let out a laugh.

"Come on kid, let's get to work."

So far at Twilight Town, Axel taught me allot of things. Like how to use my Kyeblade and what RTC means. RTC Means Returned To the Castle. Axel looked at his twin chakrams and then at me. His twin chakrams unleash rapid flames around both of the blades when in use. That's why they call him Flurry of Dancing Flames. I walked over to Axle...I think I'm ready to talk. "...Axel." He looked up at me wide eyed and stunned.

"Wow, it speakes! What do ya need Roxas?"

"...Well...shouldn't we RTC?" He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We can't go yet. We didn't even get to the best part. Remember out hangout?" Our what? He opened up a black and purple portal with his hand. "I'll meet you there." Where is this taking me? I stepped through and ended up on top of the clock tower. You can see the whole town from hear. I went to the edge of the tower and swung my leg's over the side and sat down. The sun was setting, it looks..nice. "Hey Roxas!" I looked over my shoulder to see Axel holding up this blue thing on a stick. He sat beside me and handed the blue thing to me. He had one as well, he began eating it. "The iceing on the cake. Remember what this is called Roxas?" I know what this is? "Oh come on Roxas, I told ya the other day!" He held the blue thing on a stick up to my face. "Sea salt ice cream. Got it memorized?" I shook my head yes as Axel bit into his ice cream."Well—go on. Try it." He said with his mouth full. I took a bite. Wow is it salty!...yet, sweet. I can't explain it.

"...Sweet...yet salty." I said in almost a mumble.

"I'm sorry what was that? Mind speaking up?" He let out a laugh.

"It's sweet. Yet it's salty at the same time."

"Ha ha! Roxas, you said the same thing yesterday." No I didn't?

"I—don't remember that..." Yesterday? I don't think I even knew him yesterday, let alone spent time with him.

"—Well your sorta a zombie anyway. Ha ha!"

"...Yeah."


End file.
